Epi 12 Rescue
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This one is anyone who likes mystery and kick-ass action


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 12 "Rescue"

The only way that we would be able to find Balroun's base of operation was by giving him something to take and lead us to his facility where we could finally catch him. I put weak squads of students (they were willing) in all corners of Slugterra to attract the attention of Balroun or his forces to capture and when he would try to kidnap them, a spy would follow them. After a few days one of the squads was missing and the spy was gone, the plan had worked! My spy told me that he came to a tunnel that was heavily guarded and he couldn't enter without drawing attention to himself. I told him to leave the area and report back to us.

We suited up and went to the hidden tunnel, were (to our luck) a guard shift change was occurring. We slipped past the guards while they weren't looking, then went to find the students first, then capture Balroun. Pronto told us the ways through these tunnels and soon we found the dungeons and equipped the students with silencer blasters (as we also had). We snuck our way to the throne room (with great difficulty) and there he was, Balroun on his great and high throne.

We snuck ourselves in so that we surrounded the room, the then I signalled for a small distraction and for a few of the guards to be knocked out silently and hidden. After we had taken out half of them I told Noah, John, Justyn and Jordan to climb up behind the throne and catch Balroun. "Now!" I shouted. At my signal my friends knock out Balroun and soon he was out on the floor. I gave him a large dose of sleeping gas to keep him under until he was in his cell.

When we got out of the tunnels, an army of Balroun's troops had just arrived doo to a suspicion by one of the guards inside. "This is going to be harder than I thought" I said. I set up a trap inside their tunnels and we all hide behind some rocks near by the exit before they could see us. Once all the minions were inside I triggered a bomb in each tunnel to trap all those who were inside. We gave the Balroun an extra dose because of the waiting for the trap and soon we were on our way.

On the way there, we were interrupted by an earthquake and the earth began to sink! We quickly ran off to safe ground and caught all those who fell. "What did this?" I wondered; Balroun was knocked out, how could it be possible? Our questions were answered when Balroun appeared from the sinkhole and began to laugh. The body we were carrying was a decoy!

"Your pitiful plans to abduct me were pathetically predictable!" he began. "Did you really think that I would be that easy to find? I am no fool you should know this by now" he continued. "And now I will finish you and you God Squad, once and for all!" He proclaimed. At this he stuck a lightning bolt from his hand and threw his sword on the ground which created a ring of fire which surrounded us, we were trapped!

The only think that could save us were our Frostcrawlers and Aquabeaks, but they had little effect on the fire, as if it was oil being burnt. I shot a Dustpuff and surprisingly it took out the fire very nicely and soon the fire was gone, but now we still had to deal with Balroun. He summoned his sword back to his hand and created his bubble shield like he did before with his wand. The only thing that could barely penetrate it this time were Bladesharks (flying saws) and Crystalyns (drillers) and when they created a small hole, we were able to shoot a slug or two at Balroun but only a few. Once we began to gain the upper hand by numbers, we finally surrounded him and suddenly his shield lowered! Balroun's helmet was running out of energy! Balroun began to panic (inside) and knew he had to retreat so he created a great flash with is lightning bolts which blinded us all and once we could see again he was gone!

Though he escaped, he left us a trail to follow him. Since he was injured and weak he almost had to drag himself to safety which left marks in the ground, but he was no fool. He just had enough energy to create multiple trails of burning soil to cover up his tracks. We split up and set out probes to fly ahead of us to try and find Balroun. Once Mahju and Peter found him, they followed from a distance, until Balroun came to a wall and just stood there. Peter took out a camera and live streamed it to all of us after telling us his coordinates. Balroun lifted his hands and said "Open Sesame!" and when he said this, the wall cracked in half and began to split! He walked through and the wall sealed back to together again.

Once we all arrived I asked Pronto if there was another way through, but he didn't know of any other way in. "Well I guess were gonna knock" I said with a smile. We repeated the motions and words of Balroun and the walls opened again, but we had no time to celebrate, because Balroun heard us entering and probably picked up his pace for getting to his "other power source" which the scientists had told us about. We scanned for a power source in the area and our monitors led us right to Balroun and his power source which turned out to be a huge blue crystal which he would put his helmet under it and the crystal would recharge his helmet. Balroun had a machine which told him how much power his helmet had and the number was almost at 87%! John fired a slug at the crystal, but it was protected by a force field. The shield barley slowed us down, Jewels fried the generator for the shield and soon it was down.

Then we all fired all our most powerful slugs and soon the crystal was in a million pieces. "NO!" Shouted Balroun. "My crystal, my beautiful crystal!" he exclaimed in horror. "I'll kill you for this!" he shouted at us. "Guys I think now would be a good time to leave." I said worried. "Agreed!" they all said. We all ran out as fast as we could and soon we were out of the hidden cave, but Balroun blasted right through the wall! I signalled my team to try and make him burn off as much energy as possible and after a while of fighting, Balroun started to grow weak again. We then shot every slug we had at him and soon he couldn't even stand.

We arrested him and took him to the dungeons and put him in a rock cell that was deep underground (50m under the surface of Slugterra). Most of our cells were made of energy walls that stung you if you touched them, but since Balroun received his power from another energy source, we gave him a rock cell and we took away his helmet just to be safe. I ordered it to be hidden and buried deep underground, far away from the prison cells so that no one would find it.

At last we had captured the great Balroun and he would trouble Slugterra no more, not as long as he didn't have his helmet or his weapons, he was completely harmless. Now there was just the Joker, but soon we would have another foe to deal with, one that I never saw coming!

"Seek and you shall find."


End file.
